


Now You're Thinking with Portals

by vulcansextapes



Category: Portal (Video Game), Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansextapes/pseuds/vulcansextapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't we have guns like these, Spock!?" </p><p>It's a good thing James T. Kirk is good at test taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You're Thinking with Portals

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Portal 2 today and started thinking how fun a Portal AU would be, I hope you guys enjoy!

"Scotty, what the fuck was that!?" Jim rubbed at the tender spot on the crown of his head. They had been told the atmosphere of this planet made it hard to beam to, but that landing was unnecessarily rough in Jim's opinion. Probably, in hindsight, because he had been jokingly hitting on Nyota. Scotty was almost, if not more, protective of her than he was of the _Enterprise_ herself. Which was unneeded worry, Jim thought. Nyota could kick his ass on her own any given day of the week. Back to the matter at hand, though. The small planet they had beamed to wa requesting help in scientific studies. This was going to be an undoubtedly _boring_ mission, but at least he got to accompany Spock on the landing party. Speaking of Spock...

"Hey, Spock!" Jim called out, but the stark white room was void of his Vulcan first officer. "What the hell?" He muttered indignantly. He had just been _joking_ for Christ's sake! There was no need to make him hunt for Spock. 

"Spock!" He gave another yell, voice bouncing off the glaringly blank walls.

 _Whir-click_ "Shh! Shh! Quiet down mate! She'll _hear_ you!" 

Jim spun around and came face to face with...well, a large robotic eyeball if he had to make a guess. "Are you the welcoming committee?" Jim found himself asking, distracted by the thought of wanting to take the robot apart and put it back together.

"'Welcoming committee' as in, she already knows you're _here_!? Oh not good! Not good at all! I need to hide!" The eyeball twitched and whirred nervously.

"No no wait! Who are you? Who is 'she'? Do you know where the man who came down with me is?" Jim took a frantic step forward, reaching a hand out as if to grab the eye and keep him in place.

"There are _more_ of you? She's probably put him in a different chamber. Yes, that is almost certainly what She's done. Doesn't like having more than one in a room. Anyway- ah _She_ is the one in charge, seeing as everyone else is the slightest bit dead. Best of luck to you, though! Oh! I'm Wheatley by the way, but do us a favour and don't mention that I was here, yeah? She doesn't like me talking to the test subjects. 'Gives them ideas', she says. Anyway, I _will_ devise a plan to get us out of here and you will be the first to know about it, alright? Alright!" With that, the eyeball-Wheatley-, retracted behind a panel in the ceiling. 

Jim wasn't really sure whether or not to be worried. Wheatly didn't seem like he was all there, but then again, Jim had yet to meet anyone else. Jim jogged over to the nearest wall, taking note that it was comprised of panels, and attempted to force one out of place. If Wheatley had disappeard into one of the panels, maybe there were more rooms behind all of them.

"What are you doing, human?" A much louder voice than Wheatley's rang out. "Are you trying to break my nice testing chamber?" 

"Wh-" The breath was knocked out of Jim when a large claw not-so-gently seized him and brought him up to be inspected by a far more complex robot than the little eyeball.

"You are much more delicate than Test Subject One. What a shame." The electronic female voice declared, shaking Jim and turning him upside down.

"Huh?" Jim screwed his eyes shut. t was all he could do to not vomit.

"Your more fragile bone structure will allow us to implant you with Advanced Knee Replacements. We have a _lot_ of work to do." 

A stinging pinch in his neck let Jim know he had been administered some sort of drug through a needle. He only had time to worry about Spock's wellbeing before the darkness consumed him, and he lost conciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope anyone reading this enjoyed! There will definitely be more chapters if y'all liked it enough to want to read more!
> 
> Personally I'm just excited for Space Core because kdlfgjlk cutie patootie.


End file.
